The Beyblading Mutant
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Lee has just gotten his powers but that is not all his new life has in store for him. I don't own X-Men Evolution for Beyblade the are owned by Greg Johnson and Takao Aoki. Note that I will be changing the story up. So don't be surprise if chapters disappear that you have read.
1. Mutant Detected

Lee was lying down near one of the trees in his village, he had decided to take a day and relax. In the distance here could here the sound of Beyblade's causing him to smile. The fifteen year old opened his eyes when a shadow was cast over him, "Ray do you really have to block the sun?"

The long haired male blocking his shade shared a laugh, "No, but it is one way to get you attention. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." Lee answered, closing his eyes again. He heard his long haired feline friend plop next to him, "So what brings you my humble abode?"

Ray laughed, "Oh nothing, just looking for some relaxing company. You seemed like the perfect candidate."

"Well then you have my honor." Lee chuckled out. The two stayed the rest of the time in complete silence. However that silence was about to be disrupted and a new discovery made when a Beyblade went flying in their direction. Lee shot up and pushed Ray out of the way, as the Beyblade cut into his right arm. With a soft cry from Lee the sky suddenly lit up red.

Ray looked at the damage only to gasp, "Lee you are…you are healing."

"What are you talking about?" The injured male asked looking at his right arm. His jaw dropped when he saw the wound closing on itself he looked at his best friend, "Ray what just happened."

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Xavier opened his eyes and looked at where the mutant signal took place, 'There must be a village there in the mountains.' He got a closer looked at the new mutant and then took off the helmet. He picked up the paper and looked at the identity of the new mutant. He had golden cat eyes, pulled back black mid back length hair, pointed elfin ears, a dark tan, and a strong physique. The professor smiled and called all of his X-Men to the meeting room.

He rolled into the meeting room and smiled as Scott spoke, "So a new one hu?"

"Yes, he has two familiar powers that are here in this mansion. So they will not be too difficult to deal with." Xavier said, "You will find him in a village in a mountain range in China. I have already sent the coordinates to Beast, do not park the X-Jet inside the village. If I am correct they do not have a lot of technology there so don't cause any problems with the jet."

"So who are we looking for?" Jean asked.

"His name is Lee Wong." Xavier answered, "Be careful when collecting him, if what I know about villages in China they are very close they may not be so eager to let him go."

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

The jet landed in a big open field a little ways away from the village. When they walked off the jet Ice Man commented, "Man this place is really out here."

Storm looked at him, "He lives in a village in the mountains Ice Man, they are this far on purpose."

It took them about twenty minuets to get to the village and when they walked in the people looked at them funny and started talking to each other in their language. A really long haired boy ran out yelling, "Yě jiùshì shuō lǔ dé, tāmen kěnéng diūshī. (That is rood they are probably lost.)" He turned to them and bowed, "Xǐ duìbùqǐ tāmen, wǒmen bù huì ràng yóukè pínfán. (Hi sorry about them we don't get visitors often.)"

"Ummm, Wolverine." Scott said, looked at the big buff man.

"Oh, how rood of me I am sorry I did not realize you don't speak Chinese. I am terribly sorry." The boy said with a sheepish face. Someone laughed at him, "Shénme shì zhème hǎoxiào? (What is so funny?)"

Another teen male with mid back length black hair walked up to his friend lightly punching him in the shoulder, "Nǐ shì yīgè yǐjīng bǐ wǒmen qítā rén gèng duō de lǚxíng, nǐ wàng liǎo bùshì měi gèrén dōu shuí fǎngwèn zhōngguó jiǎng Chinises. (You are the one that has traveled more than the rest of us and you forget not everyone who visits China speaks Chinese.)"

The longer haired male glared at him, "Nǐ zhīdào, wǒ hèn nǐ de shíhòu. (You know I hate you sometimes.)"

"Lì ná guòlái, ràng nǐ de shǒubì jiǎnchá. Wǒmen xūyào quèbǎo tā bù bèi gǎnrǎn. (Lee get over here and get your arm checked. We need to make sure it isn't infected.)" A young teenage girl with pink hair growled trying to drag the other male away.

The teen held her at arms length away, "Mǎlìyà wǒ hěn hǎo, tā yùhé zhīqián de rènhé gǎnrǎn néng xiǎngdào de chángshì. (Mariah I am fine, it healed before any infection could think of trying.)"

Wolverine stepped up and looked at the mid back length haired teen, "Nǐ shì lǐ huáng? (Are you Lee Wong?)"

"Yes, now how do you know my name?" The boy now named Lee asked. He turned to his friend, "Ray did you say my last name at any point?"

Ray gave him a look, "Lee, you are a Beyblader everyone knows your name."

"Your not fans are you?" Lee ask irritated, looking at the ages of some of the people.

"OMG he is Ray Kon.", Ice Man said, pointing at the longer haired male.

Lee snickered at Ray as he glared at him, "Zhùkǒu. (Shut up.) No I do not do autographs outside the booth."

Ice Man pouted as Storm said with a small smile, "I didn't realize you were a celebrity."

Lee burst out laughing and walked away as Ray said politely, "Thank you for not freaking out." Ray turned to his friend causing said friend to laugh harder when he said, "Ass." He turned to the strangers, "What do you need Lee for?"

"Is there someplace we can talk privately?" Storm asked, "It is about him healing as fast as he did."

"Ohhhhh, LEEEEEEEEEE wait up.", Ray ran up to his friend. "Tā shì guānyú yùhé. (It is about the healing.)"

Lee looked at them untrustingly and then back at Ray, "Rúguǒ tāmen zuò yīgè cuòwù de jǔdòng, wǒ huì líkāi. (If they make one wrong move I will leave.)"

"What is his problem?" Ice Man asked, Cyclops shrugged his shoulders.

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

They were all sitting in Ray's house as he made tea. Lee had refused to look at them as he thought to himself. When Ray walked in with the tea he sat next to Lee and hand everyone a cup. Storm was the first the speak up, "Lee." The teen looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Have you heard of mutants."

"They are all over the news." Lee committed, quite roodly I might add.

Ray elbowed him, "Yes, we have traveled so we have heard about mutants."

"We live in a place where there are many like you Lee," Lee rolled his eyes, only to get elbowed again. "You and your friends would be safe to learn your powers there."

"What do you mean my friends?" Lee asked, confused.

"You and your friends aren't human is what they are getting at." Wolverine stated plainly, with a chuckle. 'Gosh even I know what they are.'

Ray burst out laughing, "Of course we are not human, we are half cat. The pointed ears and fangs are what we are born with. I am not a mutant I can assure you no power of come out of me just Lee."

"Well what about the girl with the pink hair?" Ice Man asked.

"Leave my half sister out of this, she is not a mutant. She was just born with pink hair." Lee hissed out.

Wolverine felt chills go up his spine, "How about you explain to them what a half cat person is."

"Oh that is easy we are born with pointed ears, sharp incisors, retractable claws, fast reflexes, high senses, and sometimes gold eyes." Ray answered, "We are called Nekojin, or cat people."

"So we are to take you cat characteristics as who your people are?" Asked Storm.

Lee went to reply but Ray covered his mouth, "Yes, but keep in mind that not all of us are cat people. I swear to God if you lick me I will kick you ass." Ray said the last part to Lee who eyes were open wide. "I thought so."

Ray uncovered his friend's mouth and leaned back. Lee looked at his best friend and said, "Ray you are seriously scary are you aware of this."

"I am well aware of this how do you think I keep you in line." Ray said smirking at Lee.

Lee muttered 'ass' before looking at Storm, "How do I know you are not lying to me?"

"LEE!" Ray shouted.

"No child it is quite all right I will show you my powers, may I borrow your empty cup Ray?" Storm asked. Ray handed Storm his cup, she held her hand over it and it started to rain over the cup.

"That is so cool." Ray whispered.

Storm giggled, "Well I have to say we don't get a lot of that."

Ray smiled at her as Lee said, "Parlor tricks."

Wolverine smirked, "It looks like you need more proof." Lee's eyes widened as three claw came forth in the mans right fist.

"That is kind of like our claws." Ray said, excitedly. He showed them how his claws came forth and retracted.

"And I can freeze things." Ice Man said touching his cup and putting his tea on ice.

"OMG Lee you are so lucky to be like these people." Ray said excitedly.

Storm smiled and said to Ray, "You are just fine the way you are. Lee we have a school that people like us go to learn to control our powers, there is a place for you there if you would like to join us."

"Why would I need help healing?" Lee asked, an eyebrow raised.

Ray looked at him, "I think they were referring to your red electricity."

"RAY!" Lee yelled at his best friend. "Why would you tell them that?"

"You are joking right? You nearly hit me last time. At least with them you will be around people who could help you instead of fear you." Ray stated, no guilt crossing his face. Lee just stared and then turned away from his friend, "Yeah, I thought so."

"You know the elder won't let me leave right, that jerk is my grandfather." Lee said.

"So just tell him why you need to go with them, I bet he will understand." Ray said. The X-Men were shocked that his friend was trying so hard to get his friends away. "Tell him it is your way to see the world. I am sure he will want you to see the world. He encouraged me remember."

"Yeah that was after you left without permission the first time." Was Lee's snide remark, as he smirked at his friend.

Ray gave a playful glare causing Wolverine to chuckle, "I can tell you two are best friends."

"I was serious when I said my grandfather wont let me leave, I am 'supposed' to take over when he dies." Lee said, putting supposed in air quotations. "Rúguǒ wǒ yǒu wǒ de fāngshì, wǒ jiào yuánshuài yìshù. (If I had it my way I would teach marshal arts.)" The teen whispered to himself.

Ray looked sad as Wolverine asked, "Nǐ wèishéme bùnéng zhèyàng zuò ne? Shénme shì tā de wèizhì rúcǐ zhòngyào? (Why can't you do that instead? What is so important about his position?)" 'This place smells familiar I just can't remember why. Hell even that kid looks like someone I know but why?'

Ray looked at Wolverine, "Nà shì yīnwèi tā shì wéiyī de shēngcún nánxìng qīnshǔ zuǒ jūzhù. Tā shì tōngguò cóng jiātíng chéngyuán de jiātíng chéngyuán, zhídào yǒu méiyǒu gèng duō de nánxìng zé huì yǒuyī piào, yǐ zhè jiāng shì xià yīgè jiātíng jiēguǎn. (It is because he is the only living male relative left living. It is passed on from family member to family member until there is no more males then there will be a vote as to which will be the next family to take over.)"

"I see, well lets go talk to that elder." Wolverine said, as he and everyone else got up.


	2. He Is My What?

When they got to the hut where Lee's grandfather lived the new mutant stopped and glared at the door. Ray touched his shoulder and Lee looked at him, "Tell him what you want and don't back down. You have stronger willed than he does."

Lee nodded and walked in with the mutants, Ray staying out of it but not leaving either. "I need to leave and I am going to leave with or without you blessing.", Lee said bluntly, his eyes leveling with his grandfathers.

"Excuse me Lee, but we came to an understanding that you were to stay here and learn what you need to do to take my place.", his grandfather countered, not turning to look at his grandson.

Lee growled softly at the clear disrespect to him and his pride, "I don't want it and you know I don't, what I want to be is…"

"What you want to be has nothing to do with this, you can do that here as well as be a village elder.", his grandfather interrupted.

"But I don't want to teach it here, I want to teach the people outside the stuffy village.", Lee argued, the mutants stayed silent.

The elder finally turned around and looked at his grandson, "Lee you let the outside corrupt you teachings. You know the tradition of this position why are you fighting this. Perhaps it is your wretched fathers that runs through you."

Lee let out an angry growl at the old man, "Don't you dare insult my father, my mother said nothing but good things about my dad before she met that asshole you set her up with by force."

"Of course your mother would say nothing but good things about him, she had feeling for him before he up and left her. My daughter was a fool for believing that Canadian still had any feelings for her after he left and never came back.", the elder looked at over his growling grandson. "What are you doing back here abandoner? Come to give you own son lost hope too?"

Lee stopped growling and looked at his grandfather confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Ahhhh, so you didn't even tell him you were his father Logan.", the elder snidely remarked.

Lee froze before he turned to look at Logan like everyone else was, "Is what he saying true?" It was Scott who had asked this question. "Are you really a dad?"

Logan suddenly glared at elder suddenly and growled out angrily, "Now I know why this village seemed so familiar. You made it quite clear that you didn't want me back in the village and I remember telling Liling that I would send her a letter when I got a home set up in Canada. I never knew why she didn't reply now I know that you never let the letter get to her and why I never knew she was pregnant." 'Now I know why Lee looks so familiar to me.'

Lee was staring at Logan in shock, 'That is my dad?'

Logan took a closer look at and Lee and his scent, "Where is you mother?"

"She died in a rock slide with my step father.", Lee answered, his voice sounded very confused. "She never told me what you looked like."

Ray suddenly came in, "Raymond Kon get out of here you have no business in this meeting."

Ray glared at the elder and then looked at Lee, "By the law you have to go with the other living parent if they will take you. Being only fifteen years old you have to live with you dad, there is your way out. Take it!"

"Raymond don't you dare encourage him."

"Sorry sir, I back my best friend not the man he calls his grandfather.", Ray said pulling out his cell phone. "Hello…hi Kai you have great timing…yea I have everything packed…I will be right over there.", Ray hung up. "Good luck Lee.", Ray then ran out and back to his house to get his things.

"Well Logan are you just going to stare or are you going to take him with us.", Storm giggled out. 'I can't wait till the others realize that these two are father and son.'

"He looks just like her.", was all Logan could say.

Storm looked at Lee as he looked down from the complement, "Would you like to be with you dad instead of here, this way you can practice in the control of your powers?"

"Wait what powers?", Lee's grandfather asked.

Lee rolled his eyes, "The powers I tried to explain to you earlier today, you wouldn't listen because I said I need to go somewhere to get control of them. You told me to get out and not bother you till it was deemed important. Stupid old man."

Lee got bopped on the head with a staff, "Respect your elders boy."

"Yea right like you deserve it.", Lee growled out and jumped out of the way of the staffs reach. Unfortunately for Lee he cut himself jumping out of the way on his arm again and his grandfather saw him heal right before his eyes.

The elder gave a glare at Logan, "You turned my grandson into a freak."

Lee looked surprised at his grandfather and then angry as anger started to build in his chest. He knew what it was but it was already too late, "Excuse me, I am still me…" Lee would have continued and lunged at the elder but Logan held him back from punching the old man. "Let go of me that bastard needs to be taught a lesson. I am not a freak."

Storm held her hands in front of Lee, "You right you are not, don't listen when people say stuff like that. The last thing you want to do is prove them right by attacking them." Lee wasn't listening as his primal instincts came out in full and all he wanted to do was attack. "Logan?"

"It is his primal instincts; the closer the Nekojin is in anger the more they go into cat mode. In other words he didn't hear a thing you said.", Logan explained, holding his son back from attacking. "It also can happen if they are frightened enough, that is when they are the hardest to drag them out of it. We are lucky this is just anger."

"If anything he got that from you Logan.", Ice Man said with a laughing tone.

"Yea yea, quit your jokes we need to get Lee away from him. My son is coming with me whether you like it or not and I am not bringing him back here unless he tells me too.", Logan said, dragging the angry Lee out of the hut. The people of the village watched in aw as Logan easily handled Lee, even though Lee was scratching him with his claws. Logan didn't even bother trying to hide the fact the he was a mutant from the people of he village as he healed from the wounds his son made on him.

"You look like you have handled this before.", Scott said, watching as Logan held the struggling Lee to his chest.

"Yea, his mom got mad at her father a lot when I was dating her. I had to prevent her from doing something she would regret a lot. You think I can be angry you should have see Liling, that woman had some anger in her. He will calm down eventually; he lives here so pack what you can so that he doesn't have to worry about it when he comes out of this. We are not leaving till he calms down.", Logan said. Lee did calm down eventually, and that eventually was three hours later and he was now asleep against his dad's chest.

"Is that normal for it to last that long?", Storm asked, tucking hair behind Lee's ear.

"He probably has more cat instincts than his mother did, she did tell me sometimes they are born with a little bit more at times and at other times a little bit less. Thus their anger state last longer than usual, it is only supposed to be an hour.", Logan said.

Storm smiled at him, "He looks like you."

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well he has you strong jaw line, your anger, and his body shape reminds me of you.", Storm said with a smile. Wolverine smiled when Storm kissed him, "How are you going to explain us to him."

"Bluntly, he has to know.", Logan said, looking down at his fully grown son as he moved to get more comfortable against his chest. Storm rubbed the Chinese arm gently and Lee started giving a deep loud purr startling the weather witch. Logan chuckled, "That was my favorite part about his mom being part cat, she purred when she was content and that happened a lot."

Lee groaned and slowly opened his eyes, "Ugg, what happened?"

Logan chuckled, startling Lee who was still leaning against his chest. "You went primal; I had to take you away before you tried to kill him."

Lee groaned and moved to curl up next to Logan, "You should have let me, I would love to have him out of my hair."

Logan chuckled again and let Lee lean against his shoulder as his son held his head in pain, "Well you don't have to worry about it anymore, you are coming with me to New York where you can learn to control you new powers."

Lee looked up at him shocked, "How did you manage to convince the elder?"

"I didn't, you village laws do say that you have to live with the remaining parent. So you mother is dead you are now going to live with me in Xavier's school, you grandfather can't fight the law.", Logan explained.

Lee got up from his dad's shoulder making Logan cock an eyebrow at him, "Sorry, it is weird having a real dad now. I…I'm not used to it."

"Join the club, I have no idea what to do with a child I wasn't part of raising.", Logan said, gripping Lee's shoulder. "Now I had some of the students pack some of your things how about you go and make sure we didn't miss anything."

Lee nodded and got up. When Lee was out of the room Storm said to Logan, "You know for someone who isn't used to being a dad, you are doing remarkably well."

Logan smiled and replied as Storm sat next to him, "Well, you are going to help right. I honestly have no idea what he needs."

Storm kissed him on the cheek, "Of course, I know what he will need. And first and for most he needs a dad in his life and that is all you."

Wolverine rolled his eyes and looked at Lee in the doorway, "How long have you been standing there?"

Lee looked away, "Long enough, so how long?"

"I think just a couple of months, but we knew each other a little longer before he asked.", Storm explained.

"I loved your mom Lee…"

"No I get that; Mom told me what had happened. She would be happy to know that you are happy.", Lee said, still not looking at them.

"Do you want me to back off Lee?", Storm asked softly.

Lee shook his head and finally looked at them with a small smile, "No, I just keep trying to imagine mom with him that's all."


	3. Welcome to Xavier Institute

**Ok so on to the next chapter. Whooho!**

**XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB**

** Lee stared at Xavier Institute in a slight daze, "This puts Kai's place to shame." **

** Bobby looked at him, "As in Kai Hiwatari?" **

**Lee nodded, "But then again he doesn't have to worry about accommodating a bunch of new mutants either." The lion then was about to walk back in the jet and get his stuff when Scott dropped his hand on his shoulder without warning. Lee turned and bared his teeth with a deadly growl. **

**Scott pulled his hand away, "Whoa, I was just going to let you know your dad got your stuff already." The older teen was a little scared of the younger and backed away from the feline human, causing Wolverine to start laughing. **

**Lee and Scott looked at the two adults as Storm said with a giggle, "Yes, he is your child."**

**The lion stared at Storm tilting his head to side like a kitten and asked, "What do you mean?" Storm giggled and flew up to the green house after saying, "You're so cute." Lee blushed, slightly embarrassed. **

**Wolverine smiled proudly and put an arm around Lee's shoulders, "Yes that you are but you are so much like his mother too. Come on kid Xavier wants to see you."**

**Lee didn't move his dads arm from his shoulder as they walked away, "Who is that?"**

**"It looks like we forgot to tell you about him. He is the man that found you, a telepath." Logan explained to his son as they walked through the front door. **

**Scott noticed the farther Lee got from him the more he relaxed. "Okay, why did he snap at me? I haven't even done anything to him." Bobby shrugged his shoulders in reply. **

** Lee relaxed frame tensed when they got into the Institute, everyone's eyes were on him so he let out a defensive growl. A girl with long red hair spoke up, "Back up everyone you making him nervous." When everyone finally left she turned to Lee, "Forgive them they always get like that when a new student gets here, I'm Jean Grey."**

** Lee instantly went from aggressive to timid, and didn't reply. Wolverine chuckled, "Jean this is my son, Lee Wong." **

** Lee shyly said 'hello' causing Jean to smile sweetly, "Hey were all friends here so don't be shy. And if you ever need anything or someone to talk to feel free to find me." Before looking at Logan weird, "Son?"**

** The feral man chuckled, "Yeap, I found out at the village that we picked him up from. For fifteen years I had no idea I was a father, and yet he is still slightly like me."**

** Jean beamed a big smile at the two, "That is great, you will be a great dad. Xavier is in his office waiting." She then ran out side, "Oh Scott don't forget you are driving me to the football game tomorrow." **

** Lee's sensitive ears picked up Glasses groan, "That is the one sport I don't get about you American's Football." Logan burst out laughing and walked Lee the rest of the way to the office. **

** When they got to the office Logan said, "Here he is Chuck." **

** Lee looked at the elderly man in the wheelchair his face went from timid to blank as the man smiled at him. "Hello Lee, please take a seat." Lee sat down as his father leaned against the wall near the door. "My name is Charles Xavier."**

** Lee looked at Xavier and spoke in a monotone voice, "Thank you for finding me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" **

** Charles smiled, "No, I make it my duty to find and train new mutants. All I ask of you is to learn and go to school while you are here."**

** Lee narrowed his eyes slightly confused, "What do you mean school?"**

** Xavier chuckled, "By law every child has to go to school. Surly you had school of some kind? Any way I will be signing you up for high school and you will be in the same grade as Jean. I've already assigned you a room with another male student."**

** Wolverine watched amused as his son looked at the professor like he was crazy, "Yeah, I learned the basics. I would say that I know a lot by self teaching. But we were mostly taught how to farm or help out in the village somehow." Lee tried to explain, "I have never actually been to an actual school…ever."**

** Logan replied, "If you are anything like you mom and me you'll know everything you need in two days. Ask Jean or Kitty if you need help."**

** "I…you…I don't do well in crowds Dad. They make me feel defensive and aggressive." Lee argued trying his hardest to get out of it. **

** Xavier looked at Logan and asked telepathically, "Dad?"**

** Logan thought back, 'later.' Then he looked at his son gently, "I know son. That's why I want you to stick close to those here that you feel safe with. If it gets to be too much call me and I'll come get you. If I can't get there Storm will come pick you up. Is that okay Lee?"**

** "I don't even know Kitty! Even then I barely know Jean or even that ice making kid. I can't stand Glasses and…and I…" Lee looked away embarrassed, "I don't have a phone." Lee was standing up, hoping that it might get him some leverage. But his more timid nature was beginning to show. **

** Logan gave Lee a slightly worried look, "How about we talk about this later. Do you want me to give you the tour?" Lee just nodded and followed Logan out the door of the office. **

** Xavier blinked, "Well that was certainly interesting." **

** Lee followed his father on the tour and looked up at him, "Dad what am I going to do?" Even though he was a mutant he was different by being part cat.**

** Logan looked at Lee, "Honestly don't sweat it, people here have see weirder. Besides I know if they do anything mean to you, you will probably just punch them or get aggressive. And if they are still bothering you, I can always step in." Logan put an arm around Lee's, attempting to be comforting. **

** Lee snuggled a little more into his dad's side, "I know dad but you know I am different with me by being half cat. I also have this strong bond with my bit beast. Others that don't have them don't understand sometimes. I just…don't know what to do. I mean I don't even know anyone here that blades and that and marshal arts are all that I am good at. Ray was better than me I am willing to admit that but I am only second compared to him and in the national rankings the White Tigers are about fourth ranking." **

** The feral man chuckled, "You may not believe it but there are people that blade here Jean, Kitty, and Bobby all blade. While we don't a have a real person other than me that is good at marshal arts I am sure that one day we will find one. I would say One Eye but I know you could probably knock him on his ass any day."**


	4. Lee's Room Mate

**Here is the next chapter for ya'll :D**

**BXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBX**

**_Previously:_**

**_Lee snuggled a little more into his dad's side, "I know dad but you know I am different with me by being half cat. I also have this strong bond with my bit beast. Others that don't have them don't understand sometimes. I just…don't know what to do. I mean I don't even know anyone here that blades and that and marshal arts are all that I am good at. Ray was better than me I am willing to admit that but I am only second compared to him and in the national rankings the White Tigers are about fourth ranking." _**

**_ The feral man chuckled, "You may not believe it but there are people that blade here Jean, Kitty, and Bobby all blade. While we don't a have a real person other than me that is good at marshal arts I am sure that one day we will find one. I would say One Eye but I know you could probably knock him on his ass any day."_**

**_Now: _**

**Lee burst out laughing causing Wolverine to join him, "His sent reminds me of a love sick puppy. Would it be that red haired girl by any chance? I can tell she likes him but not the same way he does her. I could possible see if she would want to meet one of the other Bladers that are on different teams. Probably Tala or Brooklyn. Though…Brooklyn's other half is trouble. I will have to challenge them later. What about you? Have you tried Blading?"**

** "It is actually Jean; your nose is as good as mine. Nah, I will leave it to the younger generation. Got better things to do, adult stuff." Logan replied he stopped in front of a room. "This is the room you will be sharing with Bobby." **

**Lee looked at his dad, "You mean the boy who smells like ice and ice cream? That's funny; his scent must have to do with his powers." Logan nodded and opened the door to show him the room with two twin sized beds. On one side the bed had icy blue sheets and pillows and was slightly messy while the other sides was neat and the bed purple and black sheets and pillows, as well as have his bags on the bed. Of course Bobby was in the middle of changing his shirt and Lee blinked. **

**Logan coughed and Bobby turned around just as he finished putting his shirt on. He saw Lee who was still standing next to his dad and thought, 'He seems calmer than when he was at the front of the building?' Bobby looked at Logan, "Did you need something Logan? Is Lee my new roommate?" **

**Logan nodded, "Yes. Now I have to be going. I will see you later Lee." **

**The neko nodded, "Okay." **

**Bobby then noticed something in Lee's hand that he didn't see earlier ****a black and****Beyblade that had a black lion with a mane of purple fire. The ice mutant said, "Hey your Beyblade is awesome; it is cool to see it in person. I blade too." Bobby said this with a huge smile. **

**Lee looked in his eyes and tilted his head to the side, "Um, yeah. This is Galeon."**

**Bobby smiled and pulled out his icy blue Beyblade that was ice blue and white and had a snow leopard that had aquamarine gems on its forehead and paws its fur looked like it was made of ice but in the sun the fur had a purple tent to it. Bobby said, "This is Mizore I've had her since I was little. Only Jean and Kitty blade are the other Bladers here. Anytime any of us talked about Beyblading near Scott he insults the sport. He and I get into a lot of fights because of that." **

**Lee chuckled, "I guess I am not the only one who dislikes Glasses."**

**Bobby looked at Lee funny, "Glasses?"**

**The Chinese shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted my own insult, besides he reminds me of one of the bad guy that led a team I bladed against. You might remember him, Boris."**

**"Oh yeah, I guess I do see the resemblance they both wore glass over their face."**

**Logan regrettably walked away when Lee and Bobby were in a fit of laughter with each other internally wanting to spend more time with his son at that very moment, 'Well I guess I have something to protect now.'**

**Lee walked over to the bed and started to unpack. "I didn't know you guys had bit beasts. Mizore reminds me of Wolborg with the coldness." **

**Bobby gave a big smile, "Yep. Kitty and Jean have one. Jeans is a pink and purple phoenix with wings that look like they are mad of fire and its eyes are like glowing emeralds. She's really pretty Jean says her name is Sakura. Kitty's is a dark pink panther that has glowing purple eyes. Like her master Lilly can turn intangible but unlike Kitty Lilly can turn invisible and likes illusions, Sakura can control fire and lightning to a certain degree but is also a telepath. Mizore she can control wind and ice making blizzards and make clones of herself. Funny thing is that our powers match our Bit Beasts. I think Mizore told me that Wolborg was her first cousin I think. I know I'm related to Tala some way, he's my aunt's son. It's been a while since I've seen him but we do try to talk sometimes. Kitty if you can believe it she's related to Max, Jean I think she said Kai was a cousin of hers like first cousin I think I don't know. Hu, looks like some of us are related to famous Bladers. Scott he says Blading is childish but not around Jean she gets highly upset when Blading is insulted she nearly threw him out the window once."**

**Lee placed a picture on his nightstand as he burst out laughing, "I would like to see that to be completely honest. Although I would also like to punch his face in for insulting Beyblade like that. I might have to 'accidently' shock him during practice or something. No one insults my bit beast." Lee started putting his clothes away, Bobby was a little shock at how little Lee brought with him from home. **

**Bobby blurted out, "How come you don't have much clothing? Sorry if it came out rude. You should have seen what kitty and I did to Scott. Let's just say that he has to check his food and shower stuff. We also may have had Jean keep him sleeping and put him in front of the School while asleep and in his boxers. Sure we got into to trouble but once explained to the Professor why he just said not to let it happen again. I think Storm even gave Scott his personal rain cloud with thunder and lightning and snow. Storm loves watching us blade even though she doesn't do it she loves the sport and supports us. Storm even said that if we created a team she would be the manager or couch. Storm normally doesn't even like sports unless it's watching her nephew play basketball. But she loves watching us blade she says it's like watching us create living art." Bobby plopped on his bed and looked at Lee. **

**Lee chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I never really had much, don't need a lot when you live in a small village. What the hell do you do to his food, because I brought hot Chinese peppers if you need help?" Lee offered with a smile then went back to pulling out other knickknacks that he had brought from home, "I am shocked that Storm likes watching you Blade, dad told me he isn't interested." Lee then grabbed his empty bag and threw it under his bed before laying on it and giving Bobby his attention. 'It's surprising how easy it is to call him dad. Much easier than that 'step father' of mine.' **

**Bobby smiled, "All we can say is that we let Kitty cook. And leave it at that. Kitty while sweet can't cook to save her own life she made muffins that bounce like balls and those things are harder then diamonds also. We but a whole lot of spice in his food also Cajin, Chinese, different things. Logan yeah he doesn't find Blading interesting but if it makes us happy that's fine with him. Oh I think I have something you might want." Lee looked at Bobby and saw him pull out a box of Pocky that is ice cream flavored. Bobby chuckled, "Yeah I have an addiction to sweets. Kitty has an addiction to shopping and Jean her books. Funny thing is we are best friends. Scott may think he's Jean's best friend but in his own little world he is. Actually I think Jean likes me and Kitty more then Scott because we have things in common more then just being mutants. That and were not sexist like Scott is at times."**

**Lee laughed, "Wow another reason to dislike Glasses. And never eat Kitty's food got it, message received. You should have me cook dinner one day, like Ray, I was taught to cook. Kind of have to when you live alone with your half sister. Who knows I might just slip something in Glasses food. Ummm, I guess I would have to say I love to exercise, just kind of grew up with it." Lee flipped to his back and looked at Bobby worried, "Say, I don't have to worry about the Kitty dragging me shopping do I? I hate shopping, unless it is for food for the house." **

**Bobby said with a sympathetic smile, "Yeah when a new student comes Kitty goes a shopping with them. And you'll have to ask Storm about cooking she cooks most of the time thought Jean and I help. Storm makes amazing gumbo it's really good actually whatever Storm cooks is good. The thing is that Jean, Kitty and me we were trained by our relatives for Blading. Jean learned from Kai and trust me when Jean blades her darker personality comes out to play kind of like Brooklyn I think. Kitty learned from Max and his mother her aunt. I learned from Tala most of the time and sometimes Kai. The three of us train together with our Beyblade's. We have done tournaments but not big ones that require a team. We want to but we don't have enough members. Kurt refuses to blade because he would rather pull pranks and stuff himself with food. Scott would rather stare at Jean and fix his car. And the three of us refuse to have either of them on the team even if they wanted to."**

**Lee made a face, "I don't blame you, for not wanting them. I haven't even met Kurt and I already don't like him." The lion Blader then pouted at Bobby, looking absolutely adorable in his own way, "Please tell me you are lying when you say Kitty makes all new students go shopping and if your not is there anywhere to hide from her? I am afraid she is going to be as bad as my sister and my sister isn't one you turn down unless you want to get attacked. I hide every time that pink sister of mine mentions shopping."**


	5. Lee Makes A New Friend

Here ya'll go the next chapter for your thirsty minds. Also if you want to I have the final poll going for what I should write next. Enjoy my readers.

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

_Previously: _

_Bobby said with a sympathetic smile, "Yeah when a new student comes Kitty goes a shopping with them. And you'll have to ask Storm about cooking she cooks most of the time thought Jean and I help. Storm makes amazing gumbo it's really good actually whatever Storm cooks is good. The thing is that Jean, Kitty and me we were trained by our relatives for Blading. Jean learned from Kai and trust me when Jean blades her darker personality comes out to play kind of like Brooklyn I think. Kitty learned from Max and his mother her aunt. I learned from Tala most of the time and sometimes Kai. The three of us train together with our Beyblade's. We have done tournaments but not big ones that require a team. We want to but we don't have enough members. Kurt refuses to blade because he would rather pull pranks and stuff himself with food. Scott would rather stare at Jean and fix his car. And the three of us refuse to have either of them on the team even if they wanted to."_

_Lee made a face, "I don't blame you, for not wanting them. I haven't even met Kurt and I already don't like him." The lion Blader then pouted Bobby, looking absolutely adorable, "Please tell me you are lying when you say Kitty makes all new students go shopping and if your not is there anywhere to hide from her? I am afraid she is going to be as bad as my sister and my sister isn't one you turn down unless you want to get attacked. I hide every time that pink sister of mine mentions shopping."_

_Now: _

Bobby shook his head, "No you can't hide from Kitty when it comes to shopping. But if you want I can get Jean along with Storm aka Ororo to come with us to keep track of Kitty and make sure she doesn't go overboard. Besides I need to get something's anyway. Kitty isn't that bad about shopping I mean sure she loves it and if somebody ruins her shopping she'll go ballistic. But no she's not that bad." Lee noticed something on Bobby's bed it was a stuffed arctic wolf. Bobby followed Lee's gaze and blushed deeply.

Lee snickered, "A gift from Tala I take it?" Someone knocked on their door; Lee didn't even need to look at the person to know it was Scott. The lion growled out, "What do you want Glasses?"

Bobby managed to hide his wolf just before Scott knocked and stated, "You know you're not allowed in here Scott. I had the professor along with Logan and Storm make it clear that I like my privacy. So either get out or become a popsicle again." Scott frowned at Bobby. The ice making mutant ignored Scott and looked back at Lee and replied, "Yeah Tala got it for me for my birthday. Tala and me are close were more like brothers then cousins. True Tala can become a bit crazed when blading and only listens to me, Kai, and Jean when Blading but he just likes to have his fun. True it does mean incasing something in ice and having Wolfborg destroy it but still as long as he's happy."

Lee chuckled, "I hear ya. I have seen Tala like that a many a time, you know he managed to get me the same thing only as Galeon. I would have burnt it if it didn't mean incurring his wrath, though now I am kind of attached to it." The lion then glared at Scott cleared he throat and as he opened his mouth to speak. Lee pulled some red energy into his had with a struggle and threw it at Glasses but his eyes widened as he managed to hit Scott accidentally shocked him unconscious with his red electricity. "Opps! Didn't mean to that. I meant to miss to scare him. Oh my dad is going to have my hide, I can already tell."

Bobby chuckled at that, "We could say that your power activated by accident and Scott got hit by when it let loose. Yeah Tala only gives stuffed animals to those he trusts. He gave me one like Wolfborg and I got him one like Mizore. He got Jean one like both of Kai Dranzer's both red and black and got Kai one like Sakura and you didn't hear it from me but Kai also got a Drigger one and Ray has a Dranzer one. Tala is like a big teddy bear to those he likes. But to others he's as cold as the ice as I use. I hated seeing him in the hospital from when he and Brooklyn bladed." Bobby pulled out the stuff wolf that now Lee could see was a stuffed Wolborg and pulled it to his chest and continued, "I like Brooklyn don't get me wrong he's cool. But I wanted to so badly to hurt him for what he did to Tala. But it wasn't his fault that he and his other personality don't get along. I can't stay mad at him."

"Yeah that is true. I have actually seen Ray's, but he has never seen mine nor does he know about it. I would loose all manliness I have with him if he knew I kept it. As I have destroyed every single one Mariah tried to give me, and he knows I do it too. By the way just so you know I think Glasses saw me charging up so that story may not hold." Lee said and then looked at Scott's still and breathing body, "Ummmm, shouldn't we tell someone or is this normal for him to end up like this?"

Bobby held his stuffed Wolborg, "Who cares about him anyway. I'll get Jean and Kitty okay." Bobby thought out loud, 'Jean can you and Kitty come to my room please. Scott was being a bastard again.'

Jean thought back, 'We'll be right there.'

Bobby sighed, "Their coming and yeah it's normal. Professor thinks Scott would be the so called 'perfect leader'. I respect the Professor but I don't want Scott as leader if anything it should be Logan or Jean or Storm. Scott has to big of an ego. Professor has been gumming him to be the so called 'leader' but I'm not following the guy who can't get out of a wet paper bag. Anyway I love my cousin and I'm an only child as is Tala so when either of us is hurt we get protective. Seeing him on a breathing machine and oxygen mask I thought he was going to do I didn't want him to leave me alone." Bobby felt tears gently fall down his face he's never told anybody but Tala, Jean and Kitty this. To tell Lee shows that he trusts Lee.

The lion looked at him gently. "Hey he is strong he can get through anything no matter what."

Bobby looked over at him, "I know but it still hurt seeing him like that."

"I know. I had to go through the same thing when I saw Ray in the hospital after his and Bryans first battle. But I also knew that Ray wouldn't want me to stay angry especially when we both were aware of what was going on with Boris. It was actually Boris I wanted to kill not Bryan. I could see he was the victim regardless of how he was carrying himself." Lee said sitting up looking at the door as the girls got there.


	6. Lee Can Cook

Okay my readers sorry it took me so long to get this updated. Also I just wanted to let you all know, and if you were interested in doing so, I have a few polls going up to help pick the next story going up. I have three stories that will be coming back to an end soon and I wanted one of the three to be what you all wanted. So if you are interested after reading this chapter you can go vote.

I hope you all enjoy. J

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

_Previously: _

_Bobby sighed, "Their coming and yeah it's normal. Professor thinks Scott would be the so called 'perfect leader'. I respect the Professor but I don't want Scott as leader if anything it should be Logan or Jean or Storm. Scott has to big of an ego. Professor has been gumming him to be the so called 'leader' but I'm not following the guy who can't get out of a wet paper bag. Anyway I love my cousin and I'm an only child as is Tala so when either of us is hurt we get protective. Seeing him on a breathing machine and oxygen mask I thought he was going to do I didn't want him to leave me alone." Bobby felt tears gently fall down his face he's never told anybody but Tala, Jean and Kitty this. To tell Lee shows that he trusts Lee. _

_The lion looked at him gently. "Hey he is strong he can get through anything no matter what." _

_Bobby looked over at him, "I know but it still hurt seeing him like that." _

_"I know. I had to go through the same thing when I saw Ray in the hospital after his and Bryans first battle. But I also knew that Ray wouldn't want me to stay angry especially when we both were aware of what was going on with Boris. It was actually Boris I wanted to kill not Bryan. I could see he was the victim regardless of how he was carrying himself." Lee said sitting up looking at the door as the girls got there. _

_Now: _

"He was in my room without permission." Bobby said.

Jean shook her head, "He really needs to not bother you in your room."

"How did he get unconscious?" Kitty asked curiously.

Lee answered, "I was a little bit irritated and threw electricity by accident."

Jean smiled, "Its okay it happens to all of us. I can remember when I threw my first peer here when I got over loaded with other peoples thoughts."

Lee smiled, "I guess all of us are screwed then I guess."

Kitty giggled with a nod, "Yep. At least I got going through walls." The Nekojin gave her a look causing her to laugh. Bobby couldn't help but smile a little it was good to see Lee getting along with other people. "May I ask what it is like being a Beyblade champion?"

The cat like teen tilted his head, "I get asked that a lot and to this day I still don't know how to answer other than it is hell at times. The fans get annoying to be honest."

Jean smiled, "I can imagine. Kind of like being the popular one at school."

Lee nodded having seen enough films to know what she was talking about. "Just much worse."

The red head nodded, "I can imagine that."

"So are students aloud to cook?" Lee asked curiously.

Jean nodded, "Yes we are. I am and going to say I didn't take you for a cook."

The lion smiled at the red head, "It was just my half sister, my mom and I. My sister and I learned how to cook at a young age."

"Wow like what do you know how to cook?"

Lee looked at Kitty, "Quite a few meals. I even had some of the other Beybladers' share their recipes from their own places. But I am best at cooking what my mom taught me."

Kitty beamed, "Oh I can cook too." Lee saw Jean and Bobby both shake their heads but did not draw attention to it as the bubbly girl kept talking, "But I love to bake the most. Just smelling the yummy bread is the best. Do you bake?"

The Chinese shook his head, "No that was more Ray's thing. While I can say my sister and I can cook Ray could be a head gourmet chief. His meals will put anything I can make to shame."

"What is your favorite to make?" Kitty asked excitedly.

Jean and Bobby were also interested, "Well my favorite Chinese dishes to make are usually spicy meals. For the other Beyblader's' Ray and I would often have to tone down the amount of spice so you don't have to worry me doing that." Bobby and the girls smiled, "What?"

"Well you could make it that spicy. I mean it never hurts to expand the taste buds." Bobby chuckled out glancing down at Scott still on the floor.

"…Wait…are you encouraging me to cook spicy because he might react badly to the spices I use?" Lee asked confused, "Won't that get me into trouble?"

Kitty shook her head, "No. I mean all of us will me eating it. And we never had a chance to try Chinese food here at the mansion. It isn't our fault that he doesn't like to drink milk."

Lee's jaw dropped, "I could never go without milk. It is good for our bones."

"Yeah, Professor X has told him that but he still won't drink it." Jean said shaking her head, "Especially since we sometime have to help the public and you never know what kind of injuries we might get."

"Why don't you go ask Storm? I bet she would love help in the kitchen." Bobby encouraged with a wave of his hands.

Lee bit his lip as he got up slowly, "Okay, if you are sure."

Jean lifted Scott off the floor, "I will get mister nosy here back to his bedroom. You have fun cooking with Storm."

Lee nodded and walked out of his shared room with Bobby and headed to the kitchen. When he got there he saw the white haired woman looking through a cook book, "Uh…" Storm looked at him startled, "…I was told it was okay that I help cook. I cooked a lot with my mom when I was younger." For some reason he felt weird asking to help cook.

Storm smiled at him, "No need to be shy. Of course you can help cook. Just know that everyone takes turns cooking."

"Even…" Lee looked around to make sure that the person he was talking about wasn't there, "…Kitty?"

The weather witch couldn't help but laugh, "When I say take turns I never said they did it alone. We always make sure there is at least two at the least when it is the students turn to cook. Generally there is an adult as the third for those that struggle."

The Chinese lion looked at her, "Sorry I just got told not long ago that I had to be careful when she cooked."

"She is one of our strugglers but she makes up for it in enthusiasm."

"I sure she does. Enthusiasm generally helps when trying to learn to do anything. Otherwise what is the point if you are not going to put in the extra effort?" Lee said agreed walking forward, "Where…what can I do to help?"

Storm smiled turning back to the cook book as she replied, "Yes that is true. Actually I was just looking for something to cook." Then she turned back to professional Beyblader, "Unless you have an idea?"

"Well I…we could a Chinese meal but I don't know if we have all the ingredients to make it."

"How about this? On the next grocery shopping trip you can come with so you can find what you will need. If it needs to be planned out then it can wait." Storm offered with a gentle smile.


	7. Lee and School

Before you read I would like to apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter. I for some reason couldn't find the right words. That and I also caught the 24 hour flu last week so any writing I could get done was not happening.

So with my sincerest apology here is the chapter. Please enjoy.

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

_Previously: _

_Storm smiled turning back to the cook book as she replied, "Yes that is true. Actually I was just looking for something to cook." Then she turned back to professional Beyblader, "Unless you have an idea?" _

_"Well I…we could a Chinese meal but I don't know if we have all the ingredients to make it." _

_"How about this? On the next grocery shopping trip you can come with so you can find what you will need. If it needs to be planned out then it can wait." Storm offered with a gentle smile._

_Now: _

Lee stared at his backpack with distain. He had no idea how his father and Xavier did it but they some how talked him into going to public school with the rest of the students at the mansion. Bobby smiled at the cat teen as his stare turned into a glare and teasingly said, "So I could punish the backpack for you if you need."

The Chinese couldn't help but chuckle at that, "No I just don't want to go to school. It is going to be very over whelming." He got up and picked up the hated backpack, "Let's go and get this over with."

Bobby chuckled and followed the Chinese teen down to the lobby area. Wolverine smiled as his son glared at him, "You are a teenager all teens go to school."

"I hate you." Lee said without meaning it.

"Sure you do kiddo." Logan said throwing a helmet at him the gold eyed teen caught it and looked at him surprised, "How else do you think I am going to get you to school? I don't drive these cars like the rest of them."

"Really? I get to ride on the back of a motorcycle?" Lee asked a bit excitedly.

Logan chuckled, "That's right kiddo. Let's go." Lee followed after his father excitedly to the garage.

"Hey Lee, need a ride to school?" Scott asked from his red car when the two entered the garage.

"No thanks Glasses I am getting a ride from dad." Lee retorted putting the helmet on and hopping onto the motorcycle, "Dad will this helmet protect my hearing?"

"It protects mine so yes kiddo." Lee was happy with that reply and held on to his dads' stomach as the engine came to life. Adrenaline rushed into his veins when the motorcycle surged forward. He looked out to the scenery as it passed by. This was his first time really being out of the mansion. He didn't really want to go to the school but Logan had promised him that if it got too overwhelming all he had to do was call and his dad or Storm would be there to pick him up at anytime. Though Lee had to promise that he would try to stay in the school as long as he could. When they gotten to the school Lee stiffened, "Calm down, if you are not calm you will attack someone without meaning to. (Lěngjìng xiàlái, rúguǒ nǐ wúfǎ píngjìng, nǐ huì gōngjí biérén méiyǒu yìsi.) "

The neko took a shuddering breath, "I can't do this. (Wǒ bùnéng zuò dào zhè yīdiǎn.)"

Logan too off his helmet and looked at his son who was not letting go of him, "Yes you can. You won't be here alone. Bobby will be here as well as Jean and Kitty. (Shì de, kěyǐ. Nǐ bù huì gūdān zài zhèlǐ. Bào bǐ jiāng zhèlǐ hái yǒují ēn hé jí dì.)"

"But Ray isn't here. He's my best friend he… (Dàn léi bùzài zhèlǐ. Tā shì wǒ zuì hǎo de péngyǒu, tā...)"

"Lee!" Gold eyes looked up at his father, "Calm down you are just riling yourself up. You will do just fine I promise."

Lee whined as Bobby walked up to the two. The other students watching with interest as the two were talking in Chinese. "Are you going to be okay Lee?"

The lion shook his head, "I don't like it here."

Bobby smiled gently, "Hey don't worry you and I have all the same classes." Lee shifted slightly but didn't let go of his feral father, "Lee come on let me help you. Besides…" He looked over his shoulder whispering, "…the group right behind me is not the kind of people you want to be this way around. They will pick on you for it."

Lee glared his insecurity disappearing for a bit, "I'd like to see them try. (Wǒ xiǎng kàn dào tāmen shì shì.)"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Something tells me you just said fighting words but I can tell."

The professional Beyblader looked confused, "What are you talking about? (Nǐ zài shuō shénme?)"

Logan chuckled, "You are still speaking Chinese kiddo. (Nǐ hái zài shuō zhōngguó de lǎoxiōng)"

Lee blushed, "Sorry Bobby."

The other teen laughed, "Don't worry about it. Tala does it all the time I am used to it. Ready to go?"

The Neko looked at the school then let go of his dad finally, "As ready as I will ever be…I guess." The Neko sighed, "I really don't want too. (Wǒ zhēn de bùxiǎng.)" Bobby laughed having a pretty good idea of what his roommate said as the other got off his fathers motorcycle. "Let's get this over with."

Bobby nodded and walked with Lee to the school building. As they passed the group the ice mutant had mentioned the Neko glared at them as he passed. He couldn't help the hiss he gave as they got inside; leaving behind the Brotherhood to watch intrigued by the new kids' aggressive behavior. "That's the Brotherhood. You will want to be careful when it concerns them."

"Don't worry I will." Lee froze when he saw the principal. She smelled funny and he didn't like it.

"You must be Lee Wong come with me I have your schedule in my office."

Lee bristled at the thought, "No thank you." The principal raised an eyebrow, "Bobby assures me I have all classes with him. Professor Xavier also told me the same thing."

Principal Darkholme narrowed her eyes, "Sorry but I still need to give you your schedule. You won't be in there long I can assure you."

Lee gave a low growl as Bobby said, "I will go with you Lee." Then he looked at his principal, "I promised to show him around school."

Principal Darkholme sighed, "Yes I agree with that statement. Come along boys I don't want you to be late for first period."

As the two followed her Bobby gave Lee a look, "I will tell you later. Now is not the right time." The ice mutant nodded, "Okay I will wait then."

Darkholme glanced at the new mutant Xavier picked up. He was interesting and didn't act like she had seen him act on TV. For a professional Beyblader he sure almost had an 'I hate everybody attitude'. It was almost like he didn't trust people, well not a lot of people anyway. And from the way he was hugging Logan she could swear that Logan was the first one he attached himself to in the mansion. She knew there would be no way of convincing him to join the Brotherhood he was too untrusting of others.


	8. School Problems

Here is the next chapter for you all. I'm so sorry I took me this long to get it out. I will try to up date at least a chapter a month two chapters if I am lucky. I hope you all enjoy. J

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

_Previously: _

_As the two followed her Bobby gave Lee a look, "I will tell you later. Now is not the right time." _ _The ice mutant nodded, "Okay I will wait then." _ _Darkholme glanced at the new mutant Xavier picked up. He was interesting and didn't act like she had seen him act on TV. For a professional Beyblader he sure almost had an 'I hate everybody attitude'. It was almost like he didn't trust people, well not a lot of people anyway. And from the way he was hugging Logan she could swear that Logan was the first one he attached himself to in the mansion. She knew there would be no way of convincing him to join the Brotherhood he was too untrusting of others. _

_Now: _

Lee rubbed his temples as he sat at his desk. He was doing his best at trying not to snap at the obvious Beyblade fans in the classroom. 'I can stay calm, I can stay calm.'

Bobby touched his shoulder, "Hang in there. It will wear off in time. Okay."

"They better hope it wears off. Or I will do something about it." Lee growled out causing Bobby to chuckle a little.

Bobby shook his head as he looked to the teacher walking in, "Hello class. Take your seats. As you know we have a new student today. Young man would you like to introduce yourself."

Gold eyes glared, "If you would…"

The ice mutant put a hand over Lee's mouth, "Trust me everyone already knows who he is."

The teacher raised an eyebrow then shrugged not really bothered by the fact that the temperamental teen was still glaring at him, "I see. So he's famous then. I understand now." The class groaned as he jumped right into the lesson without any warning.

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Lee and Bobby getting into the lunch line, "How can you do this five days a week?"

The ice mutant chuckled, "It's just a part of everyday life for us. You will get used to it. What did you used to do during this time when you were in the village?"

"Tended to the fields. Our lessons were at night. That was until I started getting serious about Beyblading." He looked down at the food, "What the hell is this?"

"Lunch from the cafeteria." The burnet smiled amused, "If you wanted you could start taking a lunch instead."

The lion nodded, "I might start doing that if this is what I have to eat here."

"Oh look at that he thinks he too good for the food here." Gold eyes glared at the teens walking up to him. He eyed them warily as they walked up. "What wrong rich and famous don't like what you walked into?"

Lee glared at them hard as his pupils turned into slits instinctively in anger, "That is none of your business."

Bobby nudged him, "Calm down they are just trying to rile you up." Then he looked up, "What is your damage Lance? He just got here."

Lee huffed and walked away, 'Ray would have my head if I started a fight here. I wouldn't even be surprised if he just took a straight flight here to straiten me out.' The Neko shook his head.

"Lee, are you really not going to eat?" Bobby asked shocked getting a nodded of confirmation from the pointed ear teen. "Go to the table where Jean is at I will be there as soon as I get my food." All he got was another nod as Lee continued to walk away.

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Jean blinked when Lee sat down without a tray of food, "Lee are you not hungry?"

"Not for the food here. I am going to bring my own tomorrow." The Neko answered in a bored voice. "It wouldn't be the first time I missed lunch. So you don't have to worry about me too much."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Okay fair enough. Are you going to miss lunch often?"

Lee shook his head, "No. I am going to start brining my own lunch from now on. This food just doesn't look edible to me is all." Suddenly he glared as Scott and the rest of the mansion students sat with them, "What?!"

"Calm down Lee we always eat together." Scott said setting his tray down he sighed when those gold eyes continued to glare at him, "Jean a little help please?"

The red head shook her head, "Sorry I should have warned you Lee. Most the time we all do sit together when I am not with my other friends here." Jean smiled lightly, "Sorry Lee."

The lion sighed and looked away, "It's…it's okay…I'm…going to walk around." The professional Blader got up and walked away.

Bobby walked up and blinked, "Hey where did Lee go?"

Kitty gave a small smile, "I think we forgot to warn him that we all sit together."

The ice mutant slapped a hand over his face, "I knew I was forgetting to tell him something." He sat down, "After I eat I will go and find him."

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Lee walked around the school just looking at everything, 'I really don't want to be here. What am I supposed to do? I thought I was supposed to learn how to control my powers not get into school where people are either going to like me as a professional Blader or hate me because I am a mutant.'

He looked at his cell when he got a call, "Hi."

"How are you doing?" Logan asked Lee could hear metal so he could only assume that his father was working on his motorcycle.

"Fine enough I guess, I just don't see why I have to be at this stupid school in the first place." The feline teen answered with a face, "I thought I was supposed to learn at the mansion. This just seems like a waist of time to me."

His father sighed, "All the kids that go here have to go to school. It is apart of life. And since you live with me I am calling the shots. Now that said before you go getting angry there is a good reason I want you there."

Lee rolled his gold eyes, "Yeah and what's that?"

"I want you to be able to make friends and as Xavier puts it I don't want you to be socially awkward here. I want you to get used to social situations so that when something arises I don't have to worry about how you are going to react."

"Even with an explanation I still don't want to go here. How is any of this going to help me be a martial arts teacher?" Teen asked leaning against the hallway wall.

His father just chuckled, "Oh you are so my child. Look when you get home I will let you vent you anger and frustration in the Danger Room. That will help you out. Afterward we will have this conversation again hopefully with less agitation from you. How does that sound?"

Lee sighed, "That sounds like a plan. I will see you when you pick me up."

"Okay hang in there. You are half way through the day."

"Yes sir." He looked to the side, "I have to go my principal is looking at me like I am doing something I am not supposed to."

"Okay don't let your anger get the best of you. I will see you when I pick you up from school."

When Logan hung up Lee looked at Principal Darkholme, "Yes?"

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

I have polls going on for the next story I should write. If you want to place a vote. J Have a good day my readers.


	9. Getting Things Figured Out

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy.

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

_Previously: _

_"Okay hang in there. You are half way through the day." _

_"Yes sir." He looked to the side, "I have to go my principal is looking at me like I am doing something I am not supposed to." _

_"Okay don't let your anger get the best of you. I will see you when I pick you up from school." _

_When Logan hung up Lee looked at Principal Darkholme, "Yes?" _

_Now: _

"Why did you have your cell phone out? That is against the rules you know."

"My dad called me. Wanted to make sure that I was doing okay on my first day of school. Where I come from we don't have schools like this. We did our lessons at night and even then it was if the child wanted to learn after a certain age."

"I see you should let your dad know that he can't be calling your cell phone in the middle of the school day." The Principal walked off causing Lee's gold eyes to glare at her as he clinched his fist.

'I don't want to be here even more now.' He looked over as Bobby walked up to him, "Hey."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Scott sitting with us." The ice mutant apologized.

"We are all human it isn't your fault." Lee said with a sigh, "I want to go home. I don't want to be here."

"Are you that frazzled?" Bobby asked.

"No but I don't feel comfortable here. I feel liked I want to…to just fight everyone that looks at me funny or run away to a place I am more comfortable."

The ice mutant whistled, "Your instincts I take it." The lion nodded, "Then stay with us and we can make sure you won't do anything you will regret. Even Scott is not dumb enough to let that happen even if he isn't on the new students' good side. You have to trust me on that." 'The last thing he wants is for us to be discovered.'

"Okay I understand."

"Come one maybe Jean can help you calm down." Bobby led the professional Beyblader back to the table.

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

When Lee got home he instantly went and laid down in his bed. He was trying to calm his fight for flight mode. He took deep breaths as Logan sat on his bed, "Hey kid you hanging in there?"

"No and I am not going back to that school. I don't like it there. I either have people looking at me like I am some piece of meat or fan wanting to go crazy but wont thank God." Lee growled out.

Logan made a face, 'Damn his so much more like Liling and I than I thought. This school is going to make him go crazy if he has to do full days before he is ready.' "How about half days till you are ready to go full time. I will talk to the Principal myself to get this done."

"I am not going back there. I refuse to."

"Unfortunately you have to but I can help you if you will let me." Logan said trying not to irritate his son any further but was not having any luck, "Come on kid."

Lee peeked at him, "You promise." The feral father nodded, "I'll…" 'What would Ray do?' He sighed, 'Damn it Ray would take the comprise. Hell he would even suggest it.' "I'll…try the half day."

"Okay lets you get you something to eat just you and me. We can take the motorcycle to a restaurant of your choice." Logan offered standing up the feral child nodded and stood up, "Okay let's go for a ride. We don't want you to Primal again."

"No I don't. I want to avoid that as much as possible."

"Especially it is based on the need to run away." The two walked out Logan yelling out, "Lee and I are going out to eat. Call me if you need us."

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

The next day Lee and Logan were sitting in the Principals Darkholme. "You want him to only have a half day. Why he has only had one day."

"He can't handle that at the moment. He came home yesterday not wanting to go back to school. I don't know what happened and I don't care. I am just letting you know that I want him to be here half day till I feel he is ready to start going more. All I ask is that he gets his homework for the other classes and we will do it at home." Logan said trying to control his reaction to her smell. It was familiar and he didn't like it because he couldn't pinpoint why.

Principal Darkholme sighed and leaned back thinking, 'Well shit I didn't think Logan was the father he was talking about yesterday. I didn't even know Logan was a father. Magneto will be interested to know this.' "When do you think Lee will be ready to go full time?"

"When I know I will tell you." Logan said gruffly as molten gold eyes looked at his father. The elder feral sighed, "Look I don't know when that will be but it won't be in few weeks I can promise that. He just got here to the States not long ago and is not in the right place emotionally to handle this."

Principal Darkholme tapped her fingers together, "You said you still want him to get the homework from the classes he isn't going to attend what about P.E. that is later in day for him?"

The man smirked at her, "Oh that is easy I will do it at home with him. Don't even give me the curriculum for that class. He can work out my way."

The principal blinked surprised, "I see." She pulled out some papers from her desk and handed them to Logan, "If you feel that you child is not ready for a full day then here is the paper work for you to fill out." Logan started to fill them out after reading them as well, "I assume this will start today."

"Yes unless you want my child to feel the need to run out in the middle of class." Logan said sarcastically.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the man as he signed the paper then looked at Lee sitting there and flipping his phone around to amuse himself. "Why didn't you come to me yesterday with this?" The teen looked at her, "I would have helped you."

Logan looked at the Neko making him bite his tongue to cut off his retort and find a better way to answer, "I don't trust you." Principal Darkholmes' eyes widened, "I don't trust anyone here. I am still learning to trust the people where I live now. That is easy said than done." The elder feral nodded his head in approval and went back to signing the paperwork.

"I am sorry you feel that way. Please understand that is not my intention."

"I will also like to say this." The Principal looked at Logan as he handed the paperwork back to her, "One I would like a copy of this and two for this science class he was in yesterday I would like to op him out of doing the experiments. He was complaining yesterday about hearing about them. My son has inherited my heightened sense of smell."

"Oh yes I can see that being a problem. I will talk with the teacher of that class as soon as possible and get him a pass. The last thing I want is my students getting hurt with anything." Principal Darkholme picked up the papers, "Now that he is a half day student you can either pick him up before or after lunch."

Lee looked pleadingly at his father who chuckled as he answered, "Before. He didn't eat lunch yesterday because it didn't look appetizing. Sorry he is used to being around fresh food. He farmed a bit where he is from."

The principal gave an equally amused look, "Before lunch it is. I will see about getting some fresh fruit for him and the students. I have been meaning to do that but it was never the top of my worry list."

"I understand." Logan said getting up and pushing Lee towards the door of the office, "Go to class I will see you at lunch time."

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

I still have polls going on if you want to place your vote. : ) Have a great day my wonderful readers.


	10. Read Very Important

**READ VERY IMPORTANT**

**First off I wanted to let you all know that I will be visiting my family for three weeks in November. During that time I will not be writing or looking at fanfiction. I want that to be a family time. I have not seen them in person for two years. So please be patient with me during this time. And please pray that we make it there and back safely. : ) When I get back I will get back on it. **

**Important Over Thank You For Reading**

**Second I still polls going on if you want to place your vote please do. Till I update next have a wonderful day my readers.**


	11. Stressing

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. Now before you go and read it I have a request of you guys. For some reason I am struggling on writing this particular story and I don't know why. So what I want to ask is if you have any ideas you think might be a good idea to have in this story I will be happy to see them and see if they can help spur my writing of this. I had high hopes when I first started this story but like I said above earlier I am suffering from writers block on this piece and it is driving me crazy. So any ideas will be helpful in all honesty. I would ask my husband but he has never seen Beyblade so…yeah. I know what Beyblade characters are going to make an appearance later in the story. And I don't think I am going to follow the cannon of X-men or Beyblade too much. I am following the cannons with some of my other pieces so it makes me want to be creative with this one. So any help you all can offer I would love to hear it if you have an idea.

Okay so with that I want to thank my Beta Reader werecat1 for looking this over for me. They are super awesome. You should go check out their works that they are writing. I am personally reading a crossover between the Hobbit and Skyrim. It is really good, I am so hooked. Another favorite of mine is Nephilim's of Gaia. You can find them in my favorite authors if you can't find them looking them up. : D

Anywho I hope you enjoy this update.

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

_Previously: _

_The principal gave an equally amused look, "Before lunch it is. I will see about getting some fresh fruit for him and the students. I have been meaning to do that but it was never the top of my worry list." _

_"I understand." Logan said getting up and pushing Lee towards the door of the office, "Go to class I will see you at lunch time." _

_Now: _

Bobby looked over when Lee sat next to him, "So how did it go?"

"I am doing half days till dad thinks I am ready." The Neko frowned, "I was really hopping to completely op out of having to go here. I don't like being trapped in the blasted building."

"You can and will get through it. If you are anything like I am assuming your mom is. This is just based on what I am hearing about her."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Lee replied pulling out his math materials.

The ice mutant chuckled at the sarcasm the professional Beyblader gave him as he turned to the page the teacher called out. 'Yeah the school is going to drive him nuts till he gets used to it. I just hope the teachers don't hold it against him.'

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

On the other side of the classroom Lance had his eyes on Lee as he sat down and talked with Bobby. First, yesterday he practically growls at them, then during lunch that same day he seemed to regard them with suspicion. He went out of his way to stay away from almost everyone he could but stayed close to Jean, Kitty, Bobby, and Logan. "So what are you thinking about?"

Lance turned to glance at Pietro, "That new kid, something is different from him and other students that usually join Xavier's place."

Gold eyes looked right at them and glared before going back to taking his notes from his text book. The white haired teen nodded, "I agree. You thinking we should do something."

The leader shook his head, "No, no good will come out of it. At least not now." He continued to looked at the pointed eared teen as the Neko continued to practice a math problem out he had copied from the text book. "Let's wait till we get more information."

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Lee approached the front doors of the school, ignoring the Brotherhood as he walked past. He was just not in the mood. He had reached his limit being stuck in the school building. His powers were about to go crazy because of his stressed state. If one were to look closely at his clenched hand they would see red electricity sparking off him every once in a while. Bobby ran up to walk next to him, his eyes worried about his new roommate. He looked worse than yesterday which made him glad that Logan decided to get him to half days. Photography was ridiculous because Lee almost fried his camera they were given to look at so they knew how the thing worked and how to treat it.

Lee had been placed by one of his fans who wouldn't stop staring at the Beyblader with awed eyes. Not even the teacher could get the girls attention. It made Bobby happy when his teacher asked Lee if he wanted to sit anywhere else half way through class. The teacher had not blamed Lee for his actions when the cat like teen growled angrily at the girl next to him. Lee had asked to sit between Bobby and Jean leaving behind a frightened fan when Kitty traded places with him.

Bobby opened the door for the cat teen, "Lee, I will bring the rest of your homework back to the mansion with me."

"Thanks." Was the ice mutants short and snippy response from the stressed teen Beyblader.

Lance watched as Bobby walked away then looked out the window when Logan gave a jump when Lee both hugged him and shocked him for a second. 'Electricity, no not just any electricity. It was red.' His eyes watched the feral looking at Lee and talking with him. He couldn't read his lips since the man was looking down and was also too far away but he got the idea of what was said when the cat teen calmed down slightly to taking deep calming breaths. At least that was what it looked like to him. As Lance walked away he couldn't help but think, 'Why is he close to Logan and those three specifically? That is quite the different personalities in each person.'

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Logan looked at his son sitting next to him doing his math homework. "Tell me about your day."

"Stressful." Lee sighed, "It started off good I guess but then Bobby and I got to Photography. I was put next to one of my fans." Red electricity started sparking on the hand not holding anything, "She stared at me for half the class. Not even the teacher could get her to stop. He asked me if I wanted to move so I switch spots with Kitty." The Neko was shaking in anger, "I wanted to claw her face off."

The older feral chuckled, "Yeah, you are not going to be going full time for a long time." He had made sure not to touch his son. That electricity, while it couldn't kill him with it high potency, still hurt like crazy. "I am glad you held yourself from doing that."

Storm walked in with a cup of tea, "Lee, drink this it should help you calm down." The cup was put down on the living room table and took the teens school materials, "Are you going to be okay sweetheart."

Molten gold eyes looked at her shocked, "I…Yes. I will be okay." The white haired woman got concerned, "My mom….used to call Mariah and I that."

Ororo smiled and touched his hand, now that it was no longer sparking from anger, "I hope I don't offend you when I do that."

The feral teen gave a small smile, "It's okay, they are good reminders of how my mom was when she was alive."

The woman smiled at Lee, "Then, I am glad I could help. Hey I'm going to make dinner you want to help me?" The Neko perked up, "Come on lets see what we got that you and I could make for everyone."

Logan chuckled as Storm and Lee walked off, taking his tea with them. Wolverine picked up his son's school supplies and took it upstairs. It made him happy that Lee was taking well to Ororo. He would hate to choose between his son and her. As he put Lee's school things on his bed Logan picked up a picture off his son side table. This picture had Lee standing next to a Ray. Both had large smiles on their faces holding up their Beyblade's. Logan smiled, he liked Ray's and Lee's friendship. He almost couldn't wait to meet Lee's other friends that he was seeing in the other pictures. They would certainly be interesting to meet. The feral put the picture down and walked out of the room.

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

Well I hope you all enjoyed the update. I want to let you know before you go about your day that I have the final polling going on for what story I should write next. If you want to place your vote feel free too. I hope you all have a great day. Ta ta till next time.


	12. Challenges

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Before we get into the story I want to take the time to tank m00npr1nc3 for helping me jump start my brain on writing this. Their idea was perfect to help move me along. I also want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. If you haven't checked out their works I seriously recommend it. Again if you can't find them looking werecat1 up then look on my favorite authors list.

Anywho I hope you enjoy the chapter.

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

_Previously: _

_Logan chuckled as Storm and Lee walked off, taking his tea with them. Wolverine picked up his son's school supplies and took it upstairs. It made him happy that Lee was taking well to Ororo. He would hate to choose between his son and her. As he put Lee's school things on his bed Logan picked up a picture off his son side table. This picture had Lee standing next to a Ray. Both had large smiles on their faces holding up their Beyblade's. Logan smiled, he liked Ray's and Lee's friendship. He almost couldn't wait to meet Lee's other friends that he was seeing in the other pictures. They would certainly be interesting to meet. The feral put the picture down and walked out of the room. _

_Now: _

Magneto blinked as he processed what he was just told, "I'm sorry repeat what you just said."

"_Wolverine has a son and his name is Lee Wong._" The female voice replied he could hear papers being moved as the female sorted them in the file cabinet, "_I heard from Lance that Lee has shown preference to Logan, Kitty, Bobby, and Jean._"

The master mind thought about it, 'Logan has a son….a son. When did he even meet a woman?' "How old is he?"

"_Fifteen he turns sixteen on…_" The woman picked up a piece of paper, "_…July seventeenth._"

"Intriguing, send me a picture."

"_I don't need to, just look up Lee Wong, w o n g. You will find him. He is a popular as well as a professional Beyblader._" The female responded shuffling around more papers.

Magneto got on the internet and typed in the boys name, when the name popped up he clicked on it and looked at the image in front of him, "Long mid back black hair, gold eyes, and pointed ears?"

"_That's him._"

'He looks like he could be Logan's son.' He looked at the information that the site had on the teen, 'Chinese, fifteen years old, five foot four, has a bit beast named Galeon…what is a bit beast?' He shook his head and looked back at the information, "From a remote village in China. No wonder no one knew he had a girlfriend."

"_Yes, that does make sense. What do you wish to do with this information?_"

Magneto thought about it, "I think someone needs to meet their nephew."

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Lee sneezed and shivered, "Ugg, someone is talking about me." Bobby laughed causing the cat like teen to glare at him, "That isn't funny."

"Not to you maybe." The ice making teen replied going back to his homework, "How was time with your dad?"

"Good, I got to go into the Danger Room." Lee looked like an excited cat, "I like that room. I got to even practice with my powers."

"I'm glad you do, did you not have a hard time with how Wolverine does things in the Danger Room."

The gold eyed teen shook his head, "Nope, I kept up real nice. Dad even praised me."

"Ugg really? He is a beast when it comes to training us." Bobby asked annoyed.

"I like working out, I get a thrill out of it. When you add a challenge to the mix it just makes it that much more entertaining." The Chinese responded with a smirk, "Why do you have a hard time?"

"Yes, he make is harder than it needs to be."

"Maybe he just wants to challenge you." Lee proposed looking over the Spanish notes he had then at the book, "What?...I don't understand." The Chinese looked back at his notes, "How did I write that wrong?"

Bobby snickered, "What's wrong?" He got up and walked over to Lee to look at what he was doing.

"I wrote the wrong English word on 'muy bien' I'm trying to figure out why I did that." Lee narrowed his eyes on his notes then shook his head, "Damn I must be tired or something." He closed his Spanish book, "At least I got my other notes and homework done."

Bobby laughed when the gold eyed teen fell back onto his bed, "Brain all burnt out?" He erased the wrong word and put the correct word so his roommate didn't have to worry about it.

"I think so." Lee replied looking at the ice mutant, "Thanks for letting me use your notes."

"Ah, it's no problem." The teen flashed a smile at the cat teen, "I have no problem with you copying my notes."

"Hey, I've been thinking." Lee said as he sat up and started to put his books and away, marking his spot in his Spanish book so he could pick it back up when he got back home tomorrow. "Since you, Kitty, and Jean Beyblade did you want to make a team while I was here?" Bobby's eyes widened in shock, "You know for local tournaments and stuff?"

"Please, tell me you are serious, that would be so awesome." The brown haired teen asked.

"I am. I like to Beyblade and I know about this local tournament that is coming soon but to compete I have to have a team. I am not about to call down Ray and them to just be here for that when they have things they have to do. I also know that you three Beyblade and this could be a good start for you all." Lee replied looking a little nervous. Bobby couldn't blame him. Lee, unlike him, Jean, and Kitty; was a professional Beyblader. Some teens would die just to play on a team with him as well as any other Beyblader. This was a seriously awesome offer from a true Beyblader and he really didn't care that he was a second choice. It made since to him that Lee would prefer to play with the White Tigers but he was right when he said that Ray and them had things they were doing. And the tournament coming up was a small and unknown one to the other countries.

"I would just love that but…" Bobby rubbed his head nervously, "…I can't say that Kitty, Jean, and I are at the level you are at."

Lee snorted, "So, we all had to start somewhere. Where would I be without all my mistakes. Hell I still make them from time to time, just ask Ray whenever he visits."

"Ray is coming?"

The Chinese smiled amused, "You must be a Ray Kon fan."

"Ah, well under my cousin Tala of course. But from the first time I saw Ray on TV I knew he had a true heart for the sport, not that Tala doesn't of course."

Lee stopped him from talking, "It's okay to like more than one Beyblader and like them all for different reasons. If I had to pick my favorite Beyblader, that wasn't me, it would have to be Spencer from the Demolition Boys. I like the way he handles himself, he and I also get along real well. But I also admire Ray for his leadership. He leads the White Tigers better than I do."

Bobby smiled, "Man Ray has so many fans I wonder how does he handle it."

The lion laughed in his throat, "Trust me I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. While Tyson is a fan favorite, people like Ray get some really scary fans."

Lee's roommate burst out laughing, "No doubt about that, his looks don't help either." Both boys shared a laugh for a good while. When they finally calmed down Bobby looked at Lee, "Let's go see if Kitty and Jean are on board with your tournament idea."

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

Well I hope you all enjoyed the update. I want to let you know before you go about your day that I have the final polling going on for what story I should write next. If you want to place your vote feel free too. I hope you all have a great day. Ta ta till next time.


	13. Beyblading and Talks

Here is the next chapter for you all but before you go and read the story I need to make sure I let you all know that it was ShiroHollow 96 that came up with Bobby, Jean, Kitty and two others Beyblade's and bit beasts. I love the idea so much I asked if I could use it for my story.

Also I would like to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. I know they have a life of their own but they have taken time out of their schedule to look over this and all the other seven stories. I couldn't ask for a better Beta Reader. : )

I hope you enjoy the chapter my wonderful readers.

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

_Previously: _

_Bobby smiled, "Man Ray has so many fans I wonder how does he handle it." _

_The lion laughed in his throat, "Trust me I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. While Tyson is a fan favorite, people like Ray get some really scary fans." _

_Lee's roommate burst out laughing, "No doubt about that, his looks don't help either." Both boys shared a laugh for a good while. When they finally calmed down Bobby looked at Lee, "Let's go see if Kitty and Jean are on board with your tournament idea." _

_Now: _

To say Jean and Kitty were excited was an understatement, in fact they both hugged Lee which is why the cat like teen was on the floor with the said two females on him. Logan happened to walk in on it and burst out laughing, "Well Lee I didn't take you for a more than one lady kind of man."

The teen went red in the face and despite knowing his dad was teasing him, he still replied with, "DAD!"

The older feral laughed and headed into the kitchen. Jean and Kitty got off the professional Beyblader, "Sorry Lee…" The red head said with a large smile on her face, "…but this is a dream come true. I've always wanted to be in a Beyblade tournament."

"You do know this won't be that big right?" Both the girls nodded, "Okay, good."

"Like this is crazy." Kitty said standing up shaking with excitement, "I get to Beyblade in a tournament with Lilly."

"Lilly?" The burnet haired Blader asked as he stood up, his pointed ears twitching.

"My bit beast." She pulled out her Beyblade. The blade was a dark pink and purple Beyblade with a dark pink panther in the center.

"What is yours look like Jean?"

The red head pulled out her Beyblade. It was fiery pink and gold with a pink version of Dranzer in the center, "Her name is Sakura." She looked away as if debating something then looked at him, "So, is it okay if we see Galeon?"

"Sure." Lee pulled out his Beyblade so Kitty and Jean could see.

"That is like so cool." Kitty said bouncing up and down.

Scott walked by with a scoff causing Lee to growl, "I'm sorry do you have a problem Glasses?"

The spectacle wearing teen looked over at the Neko glaring at him, his puples slited like a cats, "No." Then he looked at Jean, "Do you have practice today?"

"No, it got canceled." Jean said then looked at Lee who had yet to stop growling low in his throat, "Let's go talk somewhere else." The group of four left and went outside, "I'm sorry about Scott Lee?"

The Neko growled something in his throat thought they couldn't understand him as he was speaking in Chinese. Bobby put a hand gently on the irritated Beyblader's shoulder, "We have a spot we practice at. Do you want to see it?" Lee nodded and followed them to the far back of the yard.

The brunet walked over to see the makeshift Beydish, "This is pretty good, did you all make it yourselves?"

"Yeah, we didn't want to be in the way and with us this far back we are near the wall so our Beyblade's don't go flying too far away. There is only so many directions they can go." Jean answered with a smile, "You think it could handle Galeon?"

Lee snorted, "No, I have some high tech gear in my Beyblade. He would tear this up in seconds."

Bobby chuckled, "Sorry, but it's all we got."

"No, don't get me wrong." The lion looked at his team, "This is a good dish, especially made by people who only know the basics on how to make a dish. You used a good rock to make the floor sturdy. Do you have someone with a fire ability or did an adult use a tool?"

"Logan helped us with a few tools. All we had to do was tell him what we needed done and he had no problem helping out." Jean answered touching Sakura's blade.

The professional nodded in understanding, "Well…" Lee indicated to the dish, "…let me see what you all can do without the assistance of your Bit Beasts."

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Xavier was in his office where he was putting away the information on Lee when Logan walked in, "How is your son doing today?"

"Good. He, Bobby, Jean, and Kitty went to Beyblade in the back." The feral answered leaning on the back of one of the chairs in the office. "He still looks like he wants to tear One Eye a new one."

The professor chuckled, "Yes, I agree with Ororo. He is very much your child."

"You should have seen Liling. That child is more like his mother than you would ever imagine." The feral replied with an amused snort.

Xavier smiled at Canadian, "You really must have loved her a lot."

"I did." Logan replied, "She was really quite something. I don't love Ororo any less but I do wish I could have seen if she had gotten my letter. Maybe see what Lee would have been like if I had helped raise him."

The man in the wheel chair smiled at him, "I think you will do marvelous, it helps that he has attached himself to you. If he didn't he would be a lot harder to raise."

Logan laughed, "You can say that again. Especially with Lining's and my personality in him. He would sure make life interesting here."

The two looked outside in silence as Ororo walked in, "Hello boys, what are we talking about."

"What Lee would be like if I had helped raise him and if he didn't take a liking to me." Logan answered pulling the white haired woman in to a hug, "You seem to have something on your mind."

"I was actually thinking a family picnic. Just you, Lee and me. What do you say?" Storm asked rubbing her thumb on her boyfriends arm.

"Sounds like a great idea." The feral instantly agreed as he played with her long hair as he held Ororo in his arms, "I will let Lee know and then we can plan when. What were you planning for the food?"

"Just some sandwiches, water, fruit and vegetables. I thought simple would be better than lavish on something like this."

Xavier watched Logan and Ororo and smiled. He had been beyond happy when he heard about Logan asking her out. They had been good to each other. Now that Lee was in the mix it seem both of them had become even closer. Ororo simply adored the Chinese Neko. But still part of him was nervous; things had been going too smoothly. 'What are you planning Erik? You have been to quiet lately?'

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go on about your day I want to let you all know that I still have polls for what I should write next. If you want to place your vote I would suggest you get it in while you still can. My story A New Type of Enemy is literally two to three chapters away from being completed and when that happens I will be posting a new story to take that ones place.

Also I wanted to let Mario fans know I have posted a story that will be a two part story of a gender bender fic called Steady Girlfriend. It is based off one of the episodes of the Super Mario Brothers cartoon. So if you were interested I wanted to let you all know about it. : )

Anywho, I hope you all have a God blessed day. See you next time my wonderful readers.


	14. Shopping With Dad

Chapter Thirteen: Shopping with Dad

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my wonderful Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. They are doing an awesome job at what they do.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

_Previously: _

_Xavier watched Logan and Ororo and smiled. He had been beyond happy when he heard about Logan asking her out. They had been good to each other. Now that Lee was in the mix it seem both of them had become even closer. Ororo simply adored the Chinese Neko. But still part of him was nervous; things had been going too smoothly. 'What are you planning Erik? You have been to quiet lately?' _

_Now: _

Lee walked into the mansion with Bobby, Kitty, and Jean on Saturday. They were a little tired from being in the sun for a few hours. They were practicing on their Beyblading. The Neko went over to the computer and signed into his email. His father was going to take him to get his own computer later today but he wanted to see if Kenny got the Beyblade parts he needed for his team. The four of them had yet to pick a team name but they were more concerned with getting better at Beyblading. His golden eyes scanned the emails he had. Ray, Tala, Ray, Spencer, Mariah, Kai, Spencer Kevin, Gary, Ray, Spencer, Ian, Michael, Tyson (he raised an eyebrow at the title 'Watch this cool vid ;)' he will look at this email on a later date or maybe even never), Ray, ah ha Kenny. He clicked on it and smiled, "Awesome, now all I have to do is…" The Chinese froze, "…transfer the…money? Wait, where is the amount I owe him?"

As the Neko looked over the email for the fifth time his father leaned over his shoulder, "Something wrong kiddo?"

"Yeah, I asked a friend and teammate of Ray's to get me some parts for Bobby and the others Beyblade's but I don't see an amount I owe him." Lee responded going over the email for a sixth time, "I told him in the email previous I was going to pay for it."

"Maybe he won't let you." Logan suggested as he leaned on the back of the computer chair.

The younger feral shook his head, "No, maybe he just forgot." The Chinese pushed reply and wrote, 'Kenny I see you got the parts I needed, thank you. Could you please send me what I owe you so I can pay for it? With Thanks, Lee.' Lee sighed and sent the email, "Okay, now I just have to wait for him to reply." The teen turned to face his dad, "Are we good to go?"

"Have you had water yet, since you were outside?"

The Neko rolled his eyes, "No, but if it will make you feel better I will go drink a glass of water." Gold eyes looked into the amused eyes of the older feral.

Logan narrowed his eyes, "I dare say you are getting sassy with me."

The teen smirked, "Possibly." Lee got up, "I will go and get a glass of water, then we can go and get my laptop or whatever you planned on getting me."

The blue hued male shook his head as his son walked toward the kitchen where his friends were. He could hear Lee telling them about the parts he was talking about and them getting excited. The Canadian chuckled, 'Kids, they are so easy to make happy.' He got off the back of the chair and headed off to the garage where he knew Lee would go once he had his glass of water. He would get him back for the glass of water comment but he could take care of that on a later date. Right now he really wanted to make sure Lee had the computer he needed for any school stuff. You never know what the high school will throw at you so it was best to be prepared for anything.

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Lee looked at a computer and looked at his dad, "So any idea on what I should get. I'm not a computer expert so I'm not even sure what is a good idea to get or a waste of money."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "What are you looking to get a computer for?"

"School work and keeping in contact with my friends. So it need to have internet and Skype so I can see them." Lee replied, "Other than that, there is not much I will need it for."

"What about space for pictures from your camera?"

"That's a good idea." The lion looked over at the computers, "Why are there so many choices?"

Logan looked at the label next to each laptop as he walked by them. His blue eyes looked over at a man as he walked over, "Looking for something specific?"

"Yes, I'm getting my son a computer and as he states he will needed it for school, keeping in contact with friends, Skype, and space for pictures." Logan replied watching the man as he thought about it.

"Has he thought past that?" The feral shook his head, "Okay, then…" The man made some sounds as he looked over some of the computers, "This one would be good and it has extra features should he change his mind on only wanting the basics. It also is good with…" He walked over to a shelf near by and pulled off a box handing it over to the father, "…this back up drive. It is one of the best we got and it can store a lot of pictures should you son take a lot and information he deems important."

Logan nodded as Lee walked up to stand next to him, "Is there another computer this back up drive is good with." '

"Yes, let me show you."

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Lee looked at the back of the box that held his computer that he chose. He had decided to go with the least pricy one and the one that limited what he could do on the said computer, so he did not end up getting a gaming computer. He didn't want it taking over his life. "Thanks, for getting this for me."

Logan smiled at him, "The last thing you need is to get something done on your school work and the computer room be full. I would rather you have a computer of you own then have you fail at school. You are already out half the day."

"That was your idea; I said I didn't even want to go." Lee replied putting the computer box in the trunk of the car. Both Lee and Logan decided that the computer was not to be transported on a the Canadians motorcycle so they borrowed one of the mansion's cars for the trip.

The blue hued male snorted, "Yes, because I was going to _let you_ miss school. There is more to school than getting knowledge. You got to also get used to social situations." Logan put the back up drive box next to the computer and looked at his son, "I need you to be better about being around people who are going to annoy you. Because if you don't then you will likely end up like me where I took forever to get to know the people I live with."

"But I am comfortable with the friends that I have." Gold eyes looked insistent at his father, "And trust me they provide _plenty _of interesting scenarios."

Logan smirked, "You are going to school period. No; if, ands, or buts about it." Lee groaned and got into the passenger seat.

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to let you know that I still have the final poll for what I should write next up. However, my story A New Type of Enemy is coming to an end soon so if you want to get your votes in I suggest you get it in while you can.

Either way if you vote or not I hope all of my wonderful readers have a God blessed day. See you all next time.


	15. The Possiblilities

Chapter Fourteen: The Possibilities 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my awesome Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. If you all want to see some really good stories I highly recommend werecat1. Their stories are beyond awesome.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

_Previously: _

_"But I am comfortable with the friends that I have." Gold eyes looked insistent at his father, "And trust me they provide plenty of interesting scenarios." _

_Logan smirked, "You are going to school period. No; if, ands, or buts about it." Lee groaned and got into the passenger seat. _

_Now: _

Lee looked at his dad as he said, "Ororo wants to go on a picnic with you and I. How do you feel about that?"

The teen smiled, "Sounds like fun."

The Canadian chuckled at his son, "Do you have a preferred day to go on?"

The Chinese teen about it, "How about this coming weekend? It would give me something to look forward to when I am at school."

"Sounds good I will let Ororo know your preference. I don't know if this weekend will work with her so I will find out." The gold eyed teen smiled at his dad, "How are you doing in school? Any problems with people?"

"I'm doing…okay. I can't say I like it there. The principal also gives me the…feeling of dread. I don't know why. Otherwise…problems with people I would say the Brotherhood teens but…" Lee made a face, "…they really haven't messed with me yet. Not to the point that they are a problem."

"Don't let your guard up around them. They may be playing nice now but I don't want it to turn on you and you go primal on them." Logan warned tapping the steering wheel, "How did your mom do when I wasn't there? I figure my absence had to have some kind of effect on her."

"She was good actually but she did talk about you a lot. Even when the other man she married told her to stop." Lee replied thinking, "The only good thing that came out of that forced relationship was Mariah."

"You are making it sound like he abused her." Logan said worriedly.

"He wasn't abusive but he did try to, how do I put it…" The teen thought about it, "…make her a housewife." Logan raised a surprised eyebrow and went to say something but Lee kept talking having not seen it, "But mom is mom, she isn't one to let a man tear her down. She always made it a point to tell him she was no housewife. That she would be out their in the field gathering crops with everyone that she worked with." The teen gave his dad a raised eyebrow, "He even tried to make deals with her. For example that they have their own crops and she take care of those. She smacked him for that." The Chinese teen was laughing with his dad.

"That is what I loved about your mom. She took no shit from anyone." With a chuckle Logan said, "You know she offered to be a housewife if she and I had kids." Lee looked at him shocked, "Said she would only offer that if she trusted people."

"Wow, that's amazing. Mom got pissed when the other man even suggested it."

"She was one hell of a woman." Logan said with a small smile, "I can't even imagine her being any different. I am glad to hear she never changed." The father's dark eyes looked at his son, "And to think she did that while raising you and your sister." Lee laughed lightly.

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Magneto looked at his Acolytes; Gambit was playing a card game of some sort, Pyro was watching some sort of movie with action if his cheers were anything to go by, Colossus was drawing in his book next to the pryormaniac, and Sabertooth was in the kitchen drinking a beer watching Gambit play his game. He still hadn't told the feral mutant about the information regarding his nephew. Magneto knew that if he knew right away then he would go looking for him, as of right now that was not a good idea.

He looked at the paper Mystique had given him earlier that day. It was more that she had found out about Lee. His mutant ability was electricity, but not just any normal electricity it was the color red. Did that mean it had a different kind of effect? Some of the powers the kids were getting now days were different. Ice, eyebeams, fire all pretty normal like in thought process, but red electricity was pretty different. 'Hm, why red though? Isn't normal electricity enough? I wonder what is so special about his type of electricity.' He looked up as Gambit was looking at him. Sometimes he could swear that kinetic explosions was not his only ability especially when he looked at him when he was hiding something from them. 'He has to be a psychic like Charles or something like that.' The Cajun went back to his card game, 'But if he is why is hiding it?' The Cajun French speaking teen finished his game and started to put his cards away, 'What could you possibly be hiding from me Lebeau?'

xbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxbxb

Storm smiled when Lee and Logan walked in, "I see you got what you were looking for."

"Yep, Dad ended up getting me a computer with 'extra stuff' just in case."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to buy another one for a little while so I would rather buy that one instead of you regretting you decision." He pushed his son forward playfully, "Be thankful."

"I am." The teen grunted, "I was just teasing you."

"Oh, teasing are we?"

The Chinese gave a nervous smile and gave out a drawn out, "Yeah."

"I see then." Logan put the things they bought on the table and warned, "You better start running." The cat like teen ran out of the room leaving Logan who smiled at his girlfriend.

"I have a son to chase." He kissed her cheek, "See you after." He walked out of the room. He hoped this would be an interesting and challenging chase. Since Lee knew what scents were like he should be able to cover his. 'Let's see what you got.'

XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXB

Well that is this chapter for you all my wonderful readers. : )

Before you all go I want to let you know I still have the final polling going to what story I should write next. With my story A New Type of Enemy coming to and end the chance to vote is getting close to ending. So if you want to get your vote in sooner is better.

I hope you all have a God blessed day.


End file.
